Backwards Bunker Bash
"Backwards Bunker Bash" is the seventh episode in Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends. The title was suggested by 3HenryTheGreenEngine back in January when the episodes for the first season. The episode was scripted in March and filmed in August. Plot Work becomes too hard for the engines after Sir Topham Hatt gives Toby a few days off for impressive yardwork. When Sir Topham Hatt decides to take Toby's day off away, Toby's bell broke which put him out of commission. Sir Topham Hatt then takes an unpopular move and orders a Diesel to help. Diesel comes to Sodor and begins to wreak havoc, causing a broken buffer and making Thomas a few minutes late in his train. Next day Diesel takes a a goods train from a yard where workman, Edward, and Percy were fixing the buffer he broke yesterday all night long. Diesel roars up to the train breaking the buffer again and scurrying away. Diesel delivers the train and sets off to shunt Gordon's coaches. Diesel who felt insulted by Gordon shunts a coach behind him, and then shunts a coach in front of him, and puts himself in front of the coach in front of Gordon. The train late so Gordon has to stay in the middle. Diesel races through with Gordon trundling behind him making all the engines they pass laugh. Once they reach Wellsworth, Thomas has the last laugh while Gordon runs away to sulk in the shed. Cast Gordon: Main Role Diesel: Main Role Thomas: Main Role Percy: Minor Role Edward: Minor Role Toby: Minor Role Henry: Non Speaking Role Terence: Cameo Bertie: Cameo Annie: Cameo Clarabel: Cameo Catherine: Cameo Goofs *Usually, in Season 1 The camera shakes right before a scene stops. *An audio rip is heard when Sir Topham Hatt first speaks. *There is no road area where the set was last used, however it could've been a different yard set. *The end of the track can be seen to the viewers right. *The whistles of the engines are off. *Diesel hits Edward slightly while purring away. *The shot of Diesel passing through the Station is cut off. *Thomas and Gordon's whistles are delayed. *Gordon's coaches can still be seen while closing up on Thomas. *Thomas should've stayed at the station more. *During Diesel's journey, Thomas is seen not moving on the camera. *When Diesel purred up to the station (presumably Knapford) and backed away to the yards at the back of the station there are no passengers on the platform, but on Gordon's close up there are passengers on the platform. *The end of the set can be seen when Diesel picks up the first coach. The end of the tracks behind him can be seen too. *Roberto's finger can be seen while pushing Diesel back. *A frame of the next shot can be seen when Percy and Edward were idling. *No passengers can be seen on the platform at Wellsworth, even though the narration said they disembarked from their train. Trivia *A large number of reversed shots were used in post-production. *First Introduction and speaking role of Diesel. *The episode ran for 8:25 *The episode title was suggested by 3HenryTheGreenEngine (Ryan) Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Episodes Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 1 Episodes